


After Zanarkand

by kokorodaki



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Final Fantasy X, Tidus is attempting to contact Yuna even though he knows it's hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Zanarkand

When your dreams finally fade  
When the pyreflies float away  
When the aeons you call  
Have really stopped coming  
When you speak to the Fayth  
But they really are dead  
Maybe then you’ll hear my whispers in your heartbeats

I know I said goodbye after Zanarkand  
But I just can’t help myself  
One more time  
I want to hear your voice  
So when you next hear me  
Please whisper back  
And sing me a lullaby  
To finally end this nightmare  
In a world without your arms around me

But after our victory that day,  
After I jumped from the Fahrenheit,  
After I joined the Fayth,  
And you ended the dream  
Which we thought was eternal  
My hope of seeing you again was gone  
Even as I scream your name to the veil,  
Even as I hum the Hymn for infinity,  
Even when I sing you to sleep forever

And in my memories vanishing  
I see your face as it blurs away  
I see your widening smile  
And tears fill my eyes again  
I see you laughing  
And it breaks my heart once more  
I see you whistle to me  
And I reach for you  
But your hand is just too far away

In this dark, empty limbo  
I’m finding it hard to breathe  
Because this toxic darkness  
Is slowly stealing my soul  
So please, call my name,  
Write it in the sands of Besaid,  
Sing it to the stormy skies  
And send me to the Farplane

If only I could undo time


End file.
